User blog:Futureultraman789/My top 20 Ultraman
Here's all of my top 20 Ultraman. I make this page just only for sharing. If you like these Ultraman below, You can add a comment form this blog. #20 Ultraman Leo One of my favourites Ultramens. I watched the episode in year 2009 with my VCD. When the first time i watched the episodes, I like him because his spirit is high. He still excited whatever he is nearly killed with his enemies. Another reason why i like Leo is because his techniques like "Leo Kick", "Leo Slash", "Ultra Double Flasher" and etc. #19 Ultraman Tiga Yup another of my favourites Ultramens. First time i watched this in TV chanel named "global TV" in my country Indonesia. Why i like him, Because he has many forms like Power type, Multi type, Sky type also equiped with dark forms like "Dark Type, Tornado Type, and Blast Type. In Indonesia and Malaysia, Tiga is meanig number three. Indonesian people talk about Ultraman Tiga they said that why the name is Ultraman Tiga because he has three main forms i didn't believe but i still have to ask it to may friends. #18 Ultraman Hikari & Hunter Knight Tsurugi Another of my favourites Ultramens. I looked his normal form appearance and it's very cool. Hikari becomes evil when he get his Hunter Knight Tsurugi form. After i looked his Hunter Knight Tsurugi form, I'm very stuned it's absolutely perfect and cool. Another reason why i like him because his human forms. First Hikari take a corpse of GUYS old captain named Kazuya Serizawa. After Hikari meets a member of GUYS named Ryu Aihara, He discovers the history of Ultraman Hikari to Ryu Aihara. Then he become a new hero. #17 Ultraman Ace This is a showa Ultra hero. He's also honoured to role as the fifth Ultra brothers. His action is very cool because after he rised, He peformed a high flip. Another reason why i like him is his tranformation is so nice because he transform with two human hosts a man and a woman. To transform, They have to wait until the Ace Ring is flashing red. After it's flashing red, They must jumps to the air and put the rings together. #16 Ultraman Max Max! Max! Max!. Ohh i never forgot about that song the lyrics are awesome. And i hear a people queston. He said that Ultraman Max power is maximum and really strong. Is that true?. Yeah i like him because his opening song and his Max Galaxy weapon. I have already brought his Ultra Hero Series figure with his Max Galaxy!. It's pretty cool. #15 Ultraman Dyna Well his name is Dyna. I think Dyna is a very girly name. Yes because Ultraman Dyna's name is given from a girl. But don't underestimate him because his Strong Type is more powerful than Tiga's power type. Dyna human host is named Shin Asuka. Once he transformed into Ultraman Dyna, His deputy captain Munakata is already known about Asuka is Dyna. Then Munakata fired him. After he fired, Munakata called Asuka again to give one more chance to joining in the super guts team. Oh yeah another reason why i like him because his very known motto "I'll Never Give Up!". It's very taunting enemy to fear Dyna. #14 Ultraman Taro Yeap. It's Taro again. Taro the son of Ultra Father and Ultra Mother. And he also the cousin of Ultraseven and teacher and brother of Mebius. I like him because his multiple flips. He can flips in the air but not like Ultraman Ace. Ultraman Ace only can flip one time. But Taro is amazing he can flips from 3 times to 9 times. Oh yeah and his Ultra Dynamite is very cool. #13 Ultraman I like the first Ultra Series which showed on year 1966. After a red ball attacked Shin Hayata's plane, He didn't know if the creature in the red ball is Ultraman. Ultraman gives Hayata a morphing item called Beta Capsule. The last time when Hayata can become Ultraman in 1966 is after he beated with Zetton. #12 Ultraman Cosmos Cosmos. I like him. Because he can turn an evil hearts come to an nice hearts. In the series, He only have three forms but in the movies he have five forms including Luna, Corona, Space Corona, Eclipse, and Future. Oh one more he also can fusion together with Ultraman Justice to becomes a new heroes named Ultraman Legend. #11 Ultraman Legend The fusion result of Cosmos and Justice. You cannot underestimate him. Be careful of his deadly weapon he can destroy everything with one special attack. #10 Ultraman Mebius Another of my favourites Ultra Heroes. Mebius he come from Nebula M78. And he have so many brothers start from Ultraman until Ultraman Gaia. He also have so many forms including Base, Brave, Burning Brave, Phoenix Brave, and Infinite Mebius. #9 Ultraman Next A speedy and fastest hero from the Ultra N Project. He's honoured as the first dunamist named Maki. He is a very serious hero he only thinking about peace of earth. #8 Ultraman Nexus A cool and powerful hero from the Ultra N Project. He has three persons of dunamists the second dunamist is named Jun Himeya. He's a very seriously man and quite sadistic man.He becomes weak after his power is already absorbed by the TLT organization. He become strong after the Night Raider earth defense force give him a power. After he defeat Dark Mephisto, Jun Himeya and Ultraman Nexus are die together. And the third dunamist is named Senju Ren. He's a very optimistic young man his profession is ice cream seller. He get the evolthruster from Ultraman Nexus. But he's very different from the second dunamist Ultraman Nexus. The third dunamist have a diffrent form of the second dunamist. The second dunamist form is Junis red and Anphans. But the third dunamist form is Junis blue and Anphans. In the final episode, he take a fourth dunamist. The fourth dunamist is not man but a woman named Saiyo Nagi. Unlike the previous dunamist, She's a very heroic. And she's only have anphans form. #7 Ultraman Belial Belial is not evil but after he take the power of Ultra from the plasma spark tower. He has exiled from Nebula M78. After he bonding with Alien Reiblood, He becomes evil and he will take a revenge on the land of light. #6 Reimon A rayonix come from earth. He's a very heroic man who had an amnesia. He forgot everything about himself and his real name Reimon is changed to Rei. After Belial's 100 monsters attack the Ultra Brothers, He transform into his rayonix form. Belial is taunting him to transform to his real form. And he finally transform into his burst raiyonix form. And his real form is more sadistic and evil. #5 Ultraman Zearth The new Ultra Hero from earth. His morphing item is very funny because he can transform with a toothbrush?. His appearance is nice his head is painted red and his mouth is painted silver. #4 Ultraman King An awesome warrior from Nebula M78. He's also honoured as president in the land of light. His ability is very powerful. He can attack enemy without touching it. #3 Ultra Father The strongest warrior in the land of light. The father of Taro. The husband of Ultra Mother. He also have his own creation human form named Santa Claus HOHO. I still have two remainings heroes from land of light. I still make a place for thoose Runner up and Champion and here it's. #2 Ultraman Zero The youngest hero of land of light. And the son of legendary Ultraseven. His weapons is cool because i like his eye sluggers he can put them off from his head like blade. He can also put them on his color timer on his chest or he can make a bow from his eye sluggers. And...here it is... The champion of top 20 ultramans. #1 Ultraman Saga Three combined character from land of light. He combined from three wariors Dyna, Zero, and of course Cosmos. His appearance is very colorful like a rainbow in the sky. Congratulation for Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Saga fans!! Don't forget give a comment. Thank you =) Category:Blog posts